1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable dispensing assembly for dispensing fluid substances such as but not limited to foodstuffs such as ice-cream. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispensing assembly able to be worn as a "back-pack" by an operator so that the contents may be dispensed in remote locations.
The invention may also be used to dispense substances other than foodstuffs such as poisons, water, chemicals and the like. Although the invention is suitable for dispensing substances other than foodstuffs, it will be described principally with reference to its application for dispensing foodstuffs and particularly ice-cream.
2. Description of Related Art
Ice-cream is usually dispensed for purchase from an open, externally-cooled container, by the use of a scoop or by extension from a power-operated device, via a faucet or spigot. This form of dispensing means that the ice-cream storage containers must remain in one place as they are too heavy to be portable and cannot be separated from their source of refrigeration.